A First Date?
by Sissel's a Cute Bad-aft
Summary: Dream one-shot with Diamondhead. Enjoy!


I own NOTHING! Ben 10 and all of his aliens belong to their rightful owners, NOT me! Please don't flame me if I make any mistakes! I will fix those!

It was another crappy looking day for me so I stayed inside. After getting some breakfast and feeding the cat, I simply went back to bed. What a dream that turned out to be. Here's how it went:

I was on an empty beach and sitting on a foldable lounge chair. It was sunny out and I felt very warm. Looking down, I saw that I was in my swimsuit. It was a two piece with the top half covering me like a tank top but with straps. The bottom was a black skort, a fusion of a skirt and shorts that covered my rear. Observing my surroundings, I saw no one in sight but there was a cooler to my left. Opening it, I saw it was filled with my favorite root beer and the ever so famous sea salt ice cream from Kingdom Hearts 2. I snatched one of the ice creams and ate it. It was so delicious!

I made sure to save the rest for later as I relaxed in the chair, unaware somebody was closing in on me until I heard a voice.

"You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself," A masculine voice chuckled.

Whirling my head around I saw what looked like a man made up of blue-green crystals and large spikes on his back. He wore a green and black shirt, a belt, and black pants. My heart was beating faster as he walked up to me, a friendly smile etched on his face. He just sat down next to me and introduced himself as Diamondhead.

"My name's Hisoka," I blushed, turning away to hide my blush.

I felt Diamondhead's fingers gently grasp my chin and turning my head back to face him. This only made me blush more and Diamondhead just kept smiling.

"You're cute when you blush, but I'm not the type to take advantage of women," He spoke, letting my chin go with a small smile.

I blinked, confused and yet touched by this. I soon smiled and started a lengthy conversation with Diamondhead. He explained himself and then asked me about my life. I told him that there wasn't much to do in the small town I live in and I was more than happy to be on the beach, which is not normal for me. Diamondhead just laughed and we both had a good time. I even got him to try sea salt ice cream and he loved it! We stayed there for what felt like at least two hours before I decided to go into the water. Diamondhead just sat and watched me swimming, contemplating if he should join me or not.

Before he had a chance however I ran out of the water when I saw something big heading my way. What appeared out of the water wasn't a shark, but a bottlenose dolphin.

"It's a dolphin~!" I cooed and slowly went up to said dolphin.

Diamondhead was confused and wary of the dolphin, but that was short lived.

"Dolphins are quite friendly and playful creatures. On top of that they keep sharks away too~!" I smiled, reaching to pet the bottlenose dolphin.

The dolphin didn't mind and actually leaned into my touch, squeaking happily as it did. Diamondhead walked into the water and was at my side, grinning. The dolphin went up to him and Diamondhead petted it, content with the outcome.

"Hisoka, how did you know this creature was friendly?" Diamondhead asked, still petting the dolphin.

I told him that dolphins are one of my favorite animals so I knew a bit about them. That also reminded me that the dolphin in front of us needed to get back to its group. Bottlenose dolphins lived in groups after all, but maybe this one could keep Diamondhead and I company for a little longer.

"Looks like ya got a new friend," I smiled as the dolphin swam circles around Diamondhead.

He smiled as he walked up to me through the water, the dolphin following him. Things only got awkward as the dolphin nudged me into Diamondhead's chest. I backed away with a blush and Diamondhead playfully scolded the dolphin, chuckling lightly. That's when I saw at least nine more dolphins coming this way and they all were preforming tricks. I knew dolphins could jump high but I never seen it up close. Diamondhead slipped an arm around my shoulder as we watched the dolphins show off a little more and leave, leaving us alone.

"If I knew that coming to the beach would be this eventful I would have done it more often," Diamondhead grinned, suddenly taking my hand and guiding me back to the beach.

Once we were back on dry land he still didn't let go of my hand. I looked at him with a blush and he chuckled.

"You act like you've never been on date before," He smirked.

"That's because I haven't," I whispered with a deeper blush.

He looked incredulous and asked me if I considered this a date. This more than qualified for a date and I was happy with that! Diamondhead just laughed and brought my hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. I couldn't stop my blushing and sadly that is when things became white, with me waking up from the dream. I smiled and hoped I would see Diamondhead again soon, because I really wouldn't mind a second date with him. Oh well, I will simply wait like I always do and I didn't mind.


End file.
